mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Shangdi
Shangdi o Shang-ti (Chino: 上帝; pinyin: Shàngdì), también escrito simplemente como Di o Ti (Chino: 帝; pinyin: Dì; "Emperador"), es el dios supremo y deidad celestial en las religiones tradicionales chinas. Fue identificado como Tian, "Cielo", el "Universo", el "Gran Todo". Etimología El nombre es la romanización pinyin de dos caracteres chinos. El primero 上, Shàng significa "alto", "más alto", "primero", "primordial"; el segundo 帝, Dì es el mismo caracter usado en el nombre de Huangdi, el Emperador Amarillo, creador de la civilización china y el título huangdi, emperador de China y traducido normalmente como "emperador". EL nombre Shangdi se traduce generalmente como "Altísimo Emperador", pero también como "Emperador Primordial", "Dios Ancestral", "Primer Dios". La deidad precedió el título y los emperadores de China fueron nombrados en su nombre en su papel como Tianzi, hijos del cielo. Historia Dinastía Shang Las referencias más antiguas a Shangdi se encuentran en las inscripciones de huesos oraculares de la dinastía Shang durante el segundo milenio antes de nuestra era, aunque obras posteriores de Clásicos de Historia afirman que se le hacían sacrificios anuales al Emperador Shun antes de la dinastía Xia. Shangdi era considerado el poder espiritual definitivo por la elite gobernante de los Huaxia durante la dinastía Shang: se creía que controlaba la victoria en la batalla, el éxito o el fracaso de las cosechas, las condiciones meteorológicas como las inundaciones del río Amarillo y el destino del reino. Parece que Shangdi gobernaba una jerarquía de dioses que dominaban la naturaleza, así como los espíritus de los muertos.Zhao, Yanxia. Chinese Religion: A Contextual Approach. 2010. p. 154 Estas ideas fueron posteriormente imitadas por el Emperador de Jade taoista y su burocracia celestial. Probablemente Shangdi era más trascendental que inmanente, actuando solo a través de dioses menores. Shangdi se consideraba demasiado distante para ser adorado directamente por simples mortales. De hecho, solo los reyes Shang proclamaron que el propio Shangdi les había sido accesible a través de las almas de sus ancestros reales,Jeaneane D. Fowler, Merv Fowler, 2008, Chinese religions: beliefs and practices, Sussex Academic Press. tanto en el pasado legendario como en las generaciones recientes como los reyes Shang difuntos se unieron a él en la otra vida. Los emperadores podían rogar a Shangdi directamenteWu, 8. Muchas de las inscripciones en huesos oraculares registran estas peticiones, normalmente rezando para que lluevaWu, 173 pero también pidiendo aprobación de Shangdi en la acción estatal. Dinastía Zhou A finales de la dinastía Shang y en la dinastía Zhou, Shangdi fue gradualmente reemplazado por o combinado con Cielo (天, Tiān). El duque de Zhou justificó la usurpación de su clan a través del concepto del Mandato del Cielo, que propuso que la protección de Shangdi no estaba relacionada con la pertenencia a su clan sino solo por su gobierno. Shangdi dejó de ser tribal para ser una fuerza moral buena e inambigua, ejercitando su poder a través de exigentes estándares. Podíaperderse o heredarse por una nueva dinastía, siempre que respeten los rituales adecuados. De cualquier manera, la conexión de muchos rituales con el clan Shang significaba que los nobles Shang seguían gobernando en muchos lugares (A pesar de sus rebeliones) y servían como consejeros de la corte y sacerdotes. El Duque de Zhou incluso creó una ciudad ceremonial basada en principios cosmológicos para albergar a la aristocracia Shang y los nueve trípodes representando la soberanía Huaxia; los Shang tenían la responsabilidad de mantener los Ritos de Zhou. Dinastías posteriores Durante la dinastía Han, el influyente estudioso confuciano ZHeng Xuan ilustró: "Shangdi es otro nombre para el Cielo". Dong Zhongshu dijo "Cielo es la última autoridad, el rey de los dioses que debe ser admirado por los reyes".Dong Zhongshu. Chunqiu Fanlu. En épocas posteriores, se le refirió como el Esplendoroso Alto Emperador del Cielo (皇天上帝, Huángtiān Shàngdì) y, en este uso, se suele combinar con el Emperador de Jade taoista. Adoración Como se menciona anteriormente, los sacrificios ofrecidos a Shangdi por el rey son relatados en las historias tradicionales chinas anteriores a la dinastía Xia. Los registros arqueológicos que han sobrevivido hasta nuestros días muestran que los Shang usaron omóplatos de bueyes para enviar preguntas y comunicarse a través del fuego y el humo con el reino divino, rito llamado escapulomancia. El calor hacía que los huesos se rompiesen y los adivinos reales interpretarían las marcas como la respuesta de Shangdi al rey. Las inscripciones usadas para la adivinación se enterraban en fosas especiales ordenadas, mientras que las usadas para practicar o registros se enterraban en basureros comunes tras su uso.Xu Yahui. Caltonhill, Mark & al., trans. Ancient Chinese Writing: Oracle Bone Inscriptions from the Ruins of Yin. Academia Sinica. Nat'l Palace Museum (Taipei), 2002. Govt. Publ. No. 1009100250. Como Shangdi o sus nombres posteriores, el dios recibió sacrificios anuales de los gobernantes de China en todas sus dinastías en el Templo del Cielo en la capital imperial. Siguiendo los principios de la geomancia china, siempre se situaría en el cuarto sur de la ciudad. Durante el ritual, se mataría un buey sano y se le presentaría el sacrificio a Shangdi. El Libro de los Ritos afirma que el sacrificio debería ocurrir en el "día más largo" en un altar en un altar circular. Este altar tendría tres niveles: el más alto para Shandgi y el Hijo del CieloHijo del Cielo es un título del emperador; el segundo para el Sol y la Luna; el más bajo para los dioses naturales como las estrellas, nubes, lluvia, viento y trueno. Las diez fases del ritual eran: Lam, Joseph S.C. 1998. State Sacrifices and Music in Ming China: Orthodoxy, Creativity, and Expressiveness. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. # Dar la bienvenida a los dioses # Ofrecer el jade y la seda # Ofrecer comida sacrificial # Primera ofrenda de vino # Segunda ofrenda de vino # Última ofrenda de vino # Retirada de bailarines civiles y entradas de bailarines militares # Actuación de baile militar # Despedida a los dioses # Quemar los sacrificios. Es importante señalar que Shangdi nunca se representa con imágenes ni ídolos. En vez de eso, en el edificio central del Templo del Cielo, en una estructura llamada "La bóveda imperial de Cielo", se guarda una "tableta espíritu" (神位, o shénwèi) inscrita con el nombre de Shangdi en el trono, Huangtian Shangdi (皇天上帝). Durante el sacrificio anual, el emperador llevaría esas tabletas a la zona norte del Templo del Cielo, un lugar llamado "Salón de Oración por la Buena Cosecha", y la colocaría en el trono.JSDJ Uso cristiano Algunos misioneros cristianos han usado la palabra "Shangdi" para traducir la palabra Dios (Elohim en hebreo y Theos en Griego) al chino. Es un punto polémico, ya que unos prefieren "Shangdi" mientras que otros usan "Shen" (神, lit. "un dios"). Los misioneros británicos y algunos católicos preferían Shangdi como conexión con un supuesto monotelismo nativo y antiguo, mientras que los misioneros americanos y otros católicos prefirieron evitar relacionar un termino tan específico para no asociar al dios cristiano con el politeísmo chino actual. Lee, Archie CC (Oct 2005), God's Asian Names: Rendering the Biblical God in Chinese, SBL Forum Referencia Notas Categoría:Dioses Chinos Categoría:Dioses del cielo